


President Material

by clamu_hnod



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Luke, M/M, Top Ashton, college 5sos, english major calum, frat boy luke, music major michael, photography major ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clamu_hnod/pseuds/clamu_hnod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the epitome of everything he was supposed to be. </p>
<p>Blond hair, blue eyes, winning smile, even complexion. He was Clean cut, clean shaven, and friendly as all be out. Not to mention he was a legacy. A fourth generation legacy, to be exact, just like his brother’s before him. Not only had his great-grandfather, grandfather, and father been in the same fraternity he was now initiated into, but they had also received the prestigious title of president after three years of dedication to their fraternal brothers. Luke’s older siblings, Jack and Ben, had failed to attain the honor, so all hope rested on his shoulders.</p>
<p>But no pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this! This is my first Lashton fic, so please leave feedback. Follow me on tumblr: clamu-hnod

He was the epitome of everything he was supposed to be. Blond hair, blue eyes, winning smile, even complexion. He was Clean cut, clean shaven, and friendly as all be out. Not to mention he was a legacy. A fourth generation legacy, to be exact, just like his brother’s before him. Not only had his great-grandfather, grandfather, and father been in the same fraternity he was now initiated into, but they had also received the prestigious title of president after three years of dedication to their fraternal brothers. Luke’s older siblings, Jack and Ben, had failed to attain the honor, so all hope rested on his shoulders.

But no pressure.

He looked at himself in the mirror. Perfectly quiffed hair, pastel shirt reflecting the cornflower blue of his eyes, and khaki shorts that matched far too well with his impractical boat shoes. He was the living, breathing stereotype of a frat boy, and every rich, high society man’s dream of a son. He gathered his notebooks and placed them into his bag, biting his lip gently.

“Ah, shit.” He muttered softly when his teeth met the cool metal of his lip ring. He slipped it out of it’s resting spot in his pouted lip, before returning it to the small box on his desk. Unfortunately, the lip ring he adorned during friday night bar hops and free time in his dorm didn’t exactly scream “Kappa Sigma President.” If there’s one thing his long discussions with his too long winded grandfather had taught him, it was that appearances and first impressions got you further along in college than coffee and grades could ever hope to. Everything was politics. Everything was who you knew, not what you knew.

Luke tossed his brown leather messenger bag over his shoulder and stepped out of his dorm. Unfortunately, freshmen weren’t allowed to live in the frat house, so he would have to wait until next semester to move in. Not that he minded. His roommate had been quiet and kind. Always offering to share his snacks and help when Luke was up late struggling with a paper. The boy was an English major. Edward Nichols. Compared to the horror stories from his brother’s freshman year roommates, he counted his blessings.

Luke shut his door behind him, and shoved his key into his pocket, the lanyard hanging out slightly. He jogged over to the stairwell and opened the door, shuffling down the empty, damp smelling steps. The dorms were nice enough, but anything not constantly seen in the public eye (aka, prospective student tours) was never well taken care of. 

The tall boy opened the door once he reached the ground floor, jumping at the outburst of someone on the other side.

“Fuuuuuuck.” He raised an eyebrow and turned to see a boy with blonde hair such as himself, although it was very obviously colored as the hair was fried on the ends.

“Damn, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Luke shut the door and eyed the boy, only slightly shorter than himself.  
“Fuck, no. You broke my nose, dude. I have a jury in an hour.” The boy leaned his head back, and Luke noticed the guitar case in his free hand and the blood steadily dripping down his chin. Luke quickly reached in his bag and handed the boy an embroidered handkerchief his mother had insisted he carry around as she had handmade them (at least, that was the story he stuck to; it was better than admitting the homesickness). 

“Here.” Luke muttered, gingerly pressing it against the boy’s nose, causing a hiss of pain to escape him.

“I don’t know how the fuck I’m gonna do my jury like this,” he spat under his breath, sopping up the blood, “Dr. Sanchez is gonna kill me if I have to reschedule again.” Luke furrowed his brows, picking up the music book the boy had dropped in order to grasp his face.

“You keep saying jury, what is that? You have court?” Luke asked, sliding the book under the other boy’s arm.

“No, it’s basically the final for music majors. We perform in front of the entire music faculty for a grade.” He said pulling the handkerchief away from his face and grimacing at the blood that lay there. Luke nodded in understanding, and checked his watch at the word ‘final.’ 

“Look, I really have to run. I’ve got my biology exam in 10 minutes.” Luke said, giving the boy an apologetic look. “Just keep the handkerchief. I’m so sorry about your nose, and your jury!” He called after the boy who had already waved him off, before running out the door and striding towards the science building on the other side of campus. Just his luck that he was causing broken noses and injuries. He’s just glad he didn’t give his name.

His first two semesters had gone well overall. A 4.0, as expected, and Jack said the boys all really enjoyed his company in the fraternity activities and fundraising. Luke guessed he was making all the right decisions, even if he didn’t necessarily know what they were.

Which is why he and his brothers, and his father were all incredibly surprised when his application into the house had been denied for the fall semester. He was told it was because they had a surprising amount of upperclassmen, but Ben called bullshit and called the house executive to throw a fit. 

Unfortunately, Ben’s actions left no change in the rooming arrangement, so he was forced to room in the dorms again. Luckily, it was the same dorm as the previous semesters, so there was no new mapping he had to do for understanding how to get around campus. He was a marine biology major, so the majority of his time was spent in the science building. He did have a few required courses, however. English 205 and Music 420. He chuckled to himself when he saw the title of the class, imagining the first day remarks the students would make.

Moving in was simple. He never had much, just the necessities. He made his bed, set up his computer and notebooks on his desk, and got to reading the book he was supposed to read a month ago for his English 205 class that he never got around to. It wasn’t until the lock clicked on his dorm room door that his eyes lazily flicked open to view a curious boy with dimples and honey colored curls entering with a pair of drumsticks and a suitcase in his hand.

“Hey, I’m Ashton. Your roommate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, you guys. Let me know with a comment if you like it! Comments on suggestions for the next chapter too. 
> 
> The feedback I've gotten so far is absolutely amazing. Thank you all so so much for the kudos. <3 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: clamu-hnod

Ashton was weird. That was something Luke couldn’t deny. He often found the boy walking across campus, air drumming with his set of chipped and duct taped drumsticks he swore he got from a Green Day concert. Luke had been curious to find out that the curly haired boy was not, in fact, a music major. He was actually a photography major and his artwork was pretty decent. 

That didn’t change the fact that he was weird.

One thing Luke couldn’t deny, though, was his utter and complete captivation with the boy. One minute he was drinking half a bag of chocolate milk and singing something along the lines of “it’s a chocolate milk party.” The next he was Skyping his brother and sister and acting like, well, like a father to them. He was mature yet not to the point where he wasn’t fun loving. Luke was intoxicated in the life that was Ashton Irwin.

Another person he had run into was a boy whose name, he learned, was Michael Clifford. The now blue-haired boy was none other than the young man whose nose Luke had broken a year previous. After flustered introduction, and profuse apologies, Luke and Michael became somewhat of friends. Which helped Luke gain more than just a friend, but also a Kappa Sigma recruit.

Not Michael. When Luke mentioned rush, the older boy nearly shat himself with laughter. But Michael’s boyfriend, Calum, had mentioned that he was incredibly interested in greek life, and immediately gave Luke his number (and if anyone asked, Luke did not give Calum tips on how to survive hazing relatively unscathed as his brothers had done for him).

They were all going out drinking tonight to celebrate, and Luke couldn’t help but eye Ashton as he pulled his lip ring into it’s usually spot through his lip. The older boy was nodding his head and humming along lightly to a song Luke couldn’t recognize while photoshopping a picture of a beautiful blonde woman with a bright smile.

“Hey, do you wanna go out with us?” Luke cringed as his voice broke while asking the question. Ashton continued humming and Luke cleared his throat, gently tapping on Ashton’s shoulder, getting his attention.  


“Sorry, mate. Music.” Ashton smiled, pulling his earbuds out of his ears and turning in his chair. “Where are you going all dressed up?” Ashton’s coy smile and raking gaze brought an unexpected butterfly feeling in his stomach.

“Uh, we’re going out. Me, Mike, and Cal. Celebrate Calum getting initiated and such. You wanna come?” Luke finished buckling his belt and shoved his wallet and phone in his pockets.

“Um, I dunno man. I mean, I’ve got homework and everything.” Ashton gave a shy smile and Luke raised an eyebrow. 

“Ash, c’mon. It’s the weekend.” Luke said, sliding on socks and boots. Ashton watched and gnawed on his lip, before looking at his computer and then back at Luke.

“Yeah, alright.” Ashton said in finalization, closing his laptop and putting his earbuds down on his desk.

Two hours and countless shots later, and Michael, Calum, and Ashton were all walking down the sidewalk back to their dorms, singing “American Idiot” at the top of their lungs. Luke had agreed to be designated driver, so he was trailing behind them, chuckling softly at their antics. 

“Oi!” Luke was caught off guard as Calum turned around, grabbing Luke to him, causing the taller boy to falter and grip Calum tightly so as not to fall over. 

“Yeah, Cal, what’s up?” Luke asked, an amused smile adorning his face as they walked behind Michael and Ashton who were in a heated debate about Dragon Ball Z.

“I fucking love you, mate. You know that right?” Calum slurred, patting Luke’s chest. “I fucking love you. And, AND, we’re brother’s now. Actual brothers! How sweet is that? I love you.” Calum was smiling.

“I love you too, bud. Let’s get you guys home, though. Alright?” Luke chuckled, rubbing the older’s boy’s back.

“Oi, don’t be telling my boyfriend you love him. That’s my job!” Michael said grumpily, grabbing Calum’s shirt collar and pulling him in, beginning to kiss him sloppily.

“C’mon man, PDA.” Ashton pushed Michael’s shoulder, giggling. Luke’s attention turned to Ashton as soon as the musical sound left his lips. He was busy pushing Michael away as the blue-haired boy put his middle finger up and continued to snog his boyfriend.

Luke couldn’t quite understand his fascination with the boy, but he knew that he had to add his giggle to the list of weird, yet magnetic things about him.

When they made it back to their dorms, and got Michael and Calum to their prospective dorms safely, Luke half carried, half dragged his roommate into their own room, trying to hush the giggles and strung out observations. Ashton flopped down onto Luke’s bed, kicking his shoes off with difficulty and curling up with the pillow.

“Mmm, Luke!” Ashton slurred. Luke slipped off his shoes and made his way over to the bed.

“Yeah, Ash?” He answered, letting out and “oof” when the boy slung an arm around his neck, pulling their faces closer. Luke furrowed his brows as Ashton eyed him hungrily, gently prodding the lip ring nestled in between the blond’s teeth.

“You should keep this in. Makes you look hot.” Ashton muttered before letting Luke go and burying his face in the pillow muttering something about “goodnight.” 

Luke touched his lip gently where Ashton’s fingers had been, a ghost of the feeling still there, before shaking his head. He grabbed some aspirin and tums and laid them out on the window sill next to the bed for Ashton to find in the morning.

As Luke laid in Ashton’s bed, surrounded by the almost vanilla scent, he stared at the ceiling. He had honestly never felt farther from sleep. He couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling towards his roommate. Was it weird to be so fascinated with your friend? 

He turned his head and eyed Ashton. Through the dark, all he could really see was the outline of mussed up curls and his slack jaw. He noticed the light stubble tracing his cheek and sighed softly. Was it normal to view your roommate- your _guy_ roommate as beautiful? Luke turned again, staring at the ceiling, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. He supposed he’d figure it out another time. He had frat stuff to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, you guys. Let me know with a comment if you like it! Comments on suggestions for the next chapter too. 
> 
> The feedback I've gotten so far is absolutely amazing. Thank you all so so much for the kudos. <3 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: clamu-hnod


End file.
